try'na catch me ridin' dirty
by grotesqueries
Summary: sasukarin- hey baby: take a ride on the wild side.


a'ight. i wrote this... hm, maybe a month or two ago? a while, i don't know. but i'd stumbled upon and actually started ~interacting~ with les (xfucktheglasses) and i was - and still am - blown away by her writing style, so this is dedicated to her because i sort of modeled this after some of her fics.

that said, this shit is inane and she's listening to ridin' dirty by chamillionaire as she pulls up. **i don't own naruto**; if i did there would be changes. many, many changes. also, i like sasuke/karin, fight me.

* * *

><p>When she drives up outside his school, the first (and technically only, for a little bit) thing he hears is old rap music, and as such, he knows it's her. ('cause karin vei is <em>old school<em>when it comes to rap - old school being t-pain and bubba sparks in their prime, cause that's just how she rolls - and hightech when it comes to pop.

Also, she's in his brothers car.)

"the fuck, Vei-"

"C'mon Sa-su-ke, let's roll." She grins a wide grin of cherry pink lips and christmas green eyeshadow, leaning out of the drivers side of the - his brothers, that is - bright electric blue convertible as he cautiously trots down the stairs to his _'posh new england blue blood boarding school for pricks '_(as suigetsu calls it). "And before you say anything, what your dear brother doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And where, pray tell, are we going?"

"Other than all the way? Away from your brother." She grins, toothy and devious, as always. (Her smile was a disturbing smile as a child.)

He raises an uneven eyebrow, muscles sleep deprived like usual. (It takes a moment to sink in that he, like so many menboyhybrids before him, has been forever sucked into her lullaby hypermanic life, glitter, fireworks and rave lights on a Saturday night.)

So just like that, Sasuke Uchiha half begrudgingly climbed into his brothers 'stolen' (borrowed, she said as she _gunned_the engine and gave sakura haruno the finger - 'love you babe!' ) car and drove off into the forboding afternoon with the girl he was quite sure was completely, utterly, batshit insane crazy.

And not just for him. (Girls were so confusing.)

They cruise into a grassy parking lot (near the park no less), her humming along to an old forgotten melody as she carefully eases the car to a stop and him inches away from facedashboarding (too many oils on the skin to facepalm - karin calls him a diva cause of it before she laughs, licks her finger and drags it down his cheek.

All the time.)

"Fuck da po-leece." She murmurs, popping a stick of green gum in her mouth and turning to him. "So Sasuface-"

"I thought I told you to stop-"

"Shut up Sasuke, I'm talking. Wait your turn like a good boy. Anyway. Am I awesome, or am I just-" she spreads her arms, an eyebrow quirking from behind her bugeye sunglasses. "awesome? I mean, I'm taking you to the park. Seriously, it's like, right over there. Five blocks away. Chillest almostgirlfriend _ever_. Only reason we're not there yet it 'cause we need to talk."

He stares evenly, gaze bored as he takes in her messy red hair and the way her gum snaps even though she's not blowing any bubbles. Classic. This girl is a monster. Seriously, godzilla in tokyo type of monster. Makes japanese businessmen run and scream.

"Well?"

"your part is uneven."

"And you're a fat duck. Who gives a shit?"

"You, in about five seconds."

She shakes her head and drums the steering wheel. "Your brother's dating that Ami bitch, right?"

"You could say that." (If fucking was dating and cursewords were affection. A day in the life of an Uchiha.)

"Ew. He could do better."

"But no one makes him-"

"No Kelly references, babe. Not yet."

"Babe?" He cocks an eyebrow, leaning forward to snatch a swig of the probably day old, still bordering cold cola sitting in the cupholder. "How bold."

"How _shut the fuck up and kiss me_. Jesus, I need to spell everything out for you. I took you her for a reason, a'ight Sasuface? I asked you out, for all extensive terms and purposes, and you said yes. In guy talk, that means _'holy cow demon I want to fuck you. '_so get on it. Be a man, fuck a junior." She takes a beat, savoring the taste of the words in her mouth. "Oh, I could make that work. Lemme text Ino and it'll go viral in a day." (Karin Vei and her friends are a gooey pile of peoplehackers: lean, seductive, witty and utterly unable to fail. also, a huge grapevine of viral information waiting to be unleashed upon the world monthly via a much too popular blog. Crazy shit these days.)

So of course, just to be an asshole, he takes her right hand and brushes his lips lazily against it.

She curls a corner of her lips and snarls. "Ew, uncalled for. Where's my purell, you're gonna give me a rash or something."

"Touchy touchy, ms. Vei."

"I found you, Ms. New Booty." She deadpans, wiping her hand weakly off on his shirt.

"I'm in love with a dancer." he deadpans back. And she punches his arm.

"A year doesn't make me a dancer, and I said fuck, not love. Get it together, Sasustripper."

"Adding unnecessary endings to my name doesn't make a successful nickname. And you get it _right_, I don't love you."

"It does now." And again with the phone, firing off a quick message of 'sasustripper. i'm a genius.' as her shaded red eyes float down again.

Sasuke Uchiha is, in all senses of the term, fucked beyond belief.

"She grindin', she rollin', she ridin' that pole and I'm in love with a stripper," Karin murmurs still, sliding her phone shut.

He pauses, tentative in how this'll go down.

"So. I can be in love with a stripper. And you can fuck a dancer. It's like the best of T-Pain all in one."

He smirks as his only response (not that they'll do anything too bad, they've got akatsuki brothers who'd shred the others dick, no matter how hypothetical, if anything happened to one of the littlie siblings.) and she smirks back, wrapping a pianists hand around the gear shift and reversing out of the grassy lot.

"Let's go eat first, I'm starving. Like, legit, I could eat a person."

"Eat me."

"How uncouth."

"You know it, babe." She tilts the frames of her bugeyes down to wink a chartreuse eyelid, her lips in an everlasting smirk.

* * *

><p>please review! and don't flame, there's no point.<p> 


End file.
